The Fight for Time and Love
by My life is movies 15
Summary: Ok,this story is a crossover of a bunch of different things,but is really good.It starts with Indiana Jones but Marty comes in at the end of the 1st chapter, and will be in the rest of the story so don't worry, this does have to do with BTTF!Plz R&R!
1. Indy to the Future

The Continuing Adventures of Indiana Jones: When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Indiana Jones or any of these other crossovers. It is just simply a fan fic so enjoy.

Writers note: When you see these marks: , it means that the person that is talking is talking in a different language that some of the characters can't understand. With that said, enjoy!

Peru, 1940

Indiana Jones was standing in front of a place he had been before. It was the same temple where Belloc had come and stolen the idle from him years before. Indiana could remember that day vividly. As he stood staring at the temple, he heard something behind him. The air had suddenly turned cold and the hair on the back of his neck was standing on end. Indy slowly put his hand his bullwhip, started to grip it and then turned around swiftly, but there was nothing there. _That's strange_, Indy thought to himself. He turned around and started to walk towards the opening of the temple, and then the cold chill came again. "Alright, whoever's out there show your face!" Indy yelled, swiftly turning around.

Indy stumbled and almost lost his balance but regained it and drew his forty-five caliber gun out of its carrier. _Nothing_ _out there_ he thought to himself while putting his revolver back in its carrier, _maybe I'm just hearing things._ He turned again once more and went inside the temple, not knowing what he was going to find. He wasn't even sure why he had come back to this barren waste land. He started walking but something didn't seem right with him. He felt very unsettled being back in the temple. _Come on, pull your self together. You've been here before, its no different this time around._ Then something caught Indy's attention: voices were coming from a small room on in the next passage. Then Indy recognized the voice, it was Belloc. _How can this have happened? I saw Belloc die in front of my own eyes more then four years ago. He melted to death when he opened the Arc of the Covenant. Something is going on here and I'm going to get to the bottom of it._

Indy walked down the passage way and reached the room. A small glow of light was coming out of the crack from the door, leaving a orangish glow on Indy's face as he looked to see what was going on. Indy didn't see anything at first when he scanned the room and then he saw him, Belloc, in the flesh. But then Indy realized something, he wasn't completely flesh. He was half man, half skeleton. His left arm, legs, and neck where all bones. A strong pale look came across Indy's face. "He's alive. I don't know how the hell he did it but he's alive in the flesh, well not exactly in the flesh, but he's alive." Indy muttered under his breath, not knowing he was talking loud enough to be heard.

" Did you hear that? " A man said that was standing in the corner, saying in a something sounding like a Spanish accent.

He looked as if he was maybe of a Middle Eastern or Hispanic decent and was in his mid thirties. Belloc looked at him and then nodded towards the door. Indy saw the gesture and was getting up to run when the door opened. "Well, if it isn't my friend Indiana Jones." Belloc said in a chuckle and wide grin on his face.

The middle aged man grabbed Indy and pulled him into the room. "What ever made you think we were friends huh, Belloc?" Indy shot back, snarling.

"Well you always seemed to, well, help me with my finds." Belloc replied with a grin.

"I never helped you! You always stole my finds you bastard!" Indy spat.

"Well that was quite uncalled for Mr. Jones," Belloc said, now aggravated at Indy's remark, "I never did such things. But you must want to know how I'm still alive. Am I right?"

"Yeah you could say that you walking Tin Man."

"Well you see, when I met that untimely end, it wasn't my time to die. You must have realized that, seeing as how I didn't stay dead. I made a bargain with Death himself to come back to life. The only catch was, I had to kill someone to take my place. He said I could choose so I killed a homeless man that I saw in Mexico." Belloc said, loving everything he was saying, and Indy could tell he had enjoyed what he had done.

"I always knew you were sick, Belloc, but never like this. How could you kill an innocent man that was living on the street? You really are a sick human being."

"Oh, I'm sick am I? Well for that, I shall see that you never thwart my plans ever again!" Belloc yelled, but when he yelled, something was different.

The ground and walls started to shake. Belloc raised his hands and then yelling, still in a booming voice, "See, there was another thing I got when I came back to life! I got powers, all of which are at my disposal all the time! Now, before I send you away, I just want to tell you what I am planning. I plan on trying to take over the world!"

"Great, another 'Take over the world' plan." Indy said under his breath.

"For that arrogance, I shall send you away forever, Jones!" Belloc said, then continued, "Mortay, talit, dush, cultay!"

Then all of a sudden, Indy was hurled into a vortex that appeared out of no where. _What the hell is happening to me! And how the hell did Belloc send me into this vortex?_ Indy was saying in his brain. It felt like an eternity to Indy before he was shot out of the portal into the middle of a room. "Holy shit!" Indy heard when he hit the ground.

Indy was groggy from spinning so much in the vortex, and he slowly stood up and when he regained his vision correctly, he started looking around. He turned around and standing in front of him was a teenage boy, maybe 16 or 17 standing in front of him. He wore blue jeans and a plaid shirt with overalls. He was sitting on the end of his bed tying his shoes when Indy had appeared. "What the hell... I mean where the hell.... I mean, umm, hi, I'm Marty, Marty McFly. And who are you and how did you end up in my room?"

Indy looked at him, smiled, and then said, "The names Jones, Indiana Jones. But you can call me Indy."


	2. The Story and Biff's Return

Chapter 2: Enter, Doc Brown

Indy started to look around Marty's room, looking at all the things he had never seen before. Indy, in awe of all the things in the future, finally spoke up again, "Where am I and when am I?"

"Well, you are in Hill Valley, 1985. And where may I ask, did you come from and how did you get here?" Marty replied.

"Peru, 1940. I'm an College professor by profession, and an archeologist by heart. I went back to one of the places from an old archeological site and discovered my rival, Belloc, who died in 1936 in front of my eyes, was still alive. Well long story short, he found me, I angered him, and he sent me here with his newly gained powers he got from death."

"Whoa, your an archeologist and your arch nemesis is really cool! Wait a second. Indiana Jones, the Indiana Jones?" Marty said, the name had finally sunk in, "We read about you in my history class! You were the guy who found the Arc of the Covenant back in 1936! And then you disappeared...4 years later and ended up here! Whoa this is so heavy!" Marty finished, gasping for air because he had been talking so fast.

"What's heavy? We aren't talking about weight here." Indy muttered, confused by Marty's wording.

"Hey that's funny, the Doc said the same thing when I got stuck back in 1955 and said the same thing." Marty laughed.

"Wait a second, how can you time travel? Do you have some time machine or something?" Indy said, sarcastically, looking at Marty's television trying to figure out what it was.

"Actually yes, now that you ask. My friend, well actually my step father, Doc Brown created one, and man have we had some crazy adventures. Hey, you thirsty?" Marty asked Indy.

"Yeah, I'll take a...wait, what do you people drink in the future anyway?"

"Well, we have some Pepsi, some light beer, milk, or water in this house."

"I guess I'll take that Pepsi thing, sounds interesting. By the way, what the hell is this thing?" Indy said pointing to the television.

"That would be a television."

"A tele-whatsit?"

"A television. You watch things on it like sports and tv shows. Honestly, my favorite thing to watch is Family Ties, its a really funny show."

"Hmm, interesting. Show me that thing later."

Marty and Indiana walked out of Marty's room and walked into the kitchen. Marty opened the fridge and handed Indy the Pepsi.

"Thanks." Indy said.

"Nothing to it." Marty said, smiling.

Then, as Marty and Indy had sat down to talk about how to send Indy back, the doorbell rang. They looked at each other and got back up and walked to the door. Marty looked through the window on the door and saw Biff Tannon at the door. "Holy shit, its Biff!" Marty whispered.

"Who?"

"Biff Tannon. He is our family's worst enemy. Even if I did change the past to make my dad his boss, I know he still holds a grudge against my father, George."

"Hey, open the door, butthead! I know you there McFly, Jr! I saw you through the window. Now open the door!" Biff yelled from outside the door.

Marty opened the door and grinned, "Oh, hey Biff. I thought it was someone else. So what can I do for you?"

Biff, finally happy someone had opened the door, replied, "Where's your old man? I need to talk to that butt head. And who the hell is this guy? I mean look at that hat, I mean that is like so thirties style." Biff finished.

"This is my friend, um, Hank. Hank Jones. Anyway, George is down at the high school. He got a job there you know. He's teaching an English class for the seniors."

"Well isn't that just so special and good for him," snarled Biff, "anyway, just tell him that I am looking for him because I have a proposition for him that could make all of our lives much, much better."

"Will do, Biff." Marty said to him, sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure you tell him!"

"I will, now go, I have company." Marty finished, slamming the door in Biff's face, then continuing, "This isn't good. Biff has never acted that way since, well before my old man decked him when they were in high school. He's doing got something up his sleeve that he isn't saying. I think we need to go see the Doc about this."

"Umm, ok. But I am still very confused about this whole Biff and your family thing." Indy said.

"Don't worry, I'll fill you in on everything on the way to the Doc's house. We'll take my truck. Let's go." Marty said, rushing out the front door, followed quickly by Indy.

After a ten minute truck ride and a long, twisting, story later, Marty and Indy had arrived at the Doc's residents on the east side of Hill Valley. Marty and Indy walked up the small path to the door and when the got to the door, Marty rang the bell. They waited for about a minute before anything happened. "Who's there?" a voice said.

Indy, startled by the voice, pulled out his gun and started looking around to see where the voice was coming from. "Who is that? Answer my question!" Indy yelled.

"Indy, put the gun down man! It's just the Doc! Hey Doc, its Marty and a friend."

"Oh, Marty, thank goodness, I thought you were someone else. One second, let me let you in." The Doc said.

The Doc finally got to the door and opened it and hugged Marty. "Marty! Its so good to see you! Who's your friend?"

"Doc, this is Indiana Jones. Indy, this is Doctor Emmet Brown, or Doc. Doc, Indy here got sent here into the future, and he needs help getting back."

"Please to meet you Indiana. Here, lets go inside and you can tell me the story in there." Doc said, walking inside and gesturing the other to in.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Enter, Doc Brown

Doc had rushed Indiana and Marty into the house and slammed the door shut behind them. He led them into the living room of his house and had them sit down. "Now, before I hear the story, would either of you like coffee?" Doc asked.

"Sure, I'll take a cup with sugar and no cream." Marty said.

"And you Indiana?" Doc said, looking over at him.

"Uh, sure. Black will be just fine for me." Indy replied.

"Ok then, I'll be back in a few minutes with the coffee. Why don't you two just watch some television for a little while." Doc finished, walking off.

"Alright, lets see. It's Saturday afternoon, so there should be some Football games should be on. Wait no, it's December so we are looking at Basketball games instead." Marty said to himself while grabbing the television remote.

Marty hit the power button on the remote and the TV turned on. Indy looked at the TV, then at Marty, and then back at the TV. "H-how did you do that?" Indy whimpered in utter shock.

"Well, I pushed the power button here on the remote, and it turned on the TV over there in the corner." Marty said, pointing over at the TV and laying back on the Doc's couch, and then continued, "This device is the ultimate accessory for lazy people like me."

Marty turned and looked at the TV and started flipping through the channels to find some basketball games. "Bulls vs. Blazers, no. Bucks vs. Pistons, no. Suns vs. Celtics, no. Oh, here we go, Royals vs. Lakers!"

"So wait, instead of going outside and playing basketball now, you people sit around and watch it on TV?" Indy asked Marty after finally getting comfortable in his chair.

"No, no. People still go out and play it, but these are the professional games. These are the people so good that get paid millions of dollars a game to play. Its fun to watch it. It takes out the chance of hurting yourself too." Marty replied, laughing.

Just then, Doc walked back into the room with the coffee on a tray and some cookies and cake. "Here you guys go. Oh, basketball, such a fine sport." Doc said glancing at the TV. "Wait, no, can't get side tracked. Marty turn off the game."

Marty did as the dock asked and turned off the TV. Marty sat up on the couch and put his feet on the ground. He grabbed his coffee and listened and started listening. "Now, Indy, you got thrown here into the future? So you don't have a time machine or anything here with you?" the Doc asked.

"That's right. I'm pretty sure Belloc used some sort of magic powers to send me here." Indy replied, taking off his hat and putting his head down. "I miss being back in my own time so damn much. Don't get me wrong, its nice here, but there are so many people that I left back there. People like Marion, my father Henry Jones, and Marcus Brodie. Its just so hard being here without anyone I know." he said, then started thinking about Marion, Marion Ross. "Wow, how much I miss her." he said aloud without knowing it.

"I know what you mean," Marty said, "I was stuck in 1955 for a week without any friends. It was fun though too, because I was able to change the future and now my family is so much better. My father isn't a complete wimp, my mom isn't an Alcoholic anymore, and she likes my girl friend, Jennifer. She used to think she was horrible, but everything was changed. Including that my dad kicked Biff's ass in the past and now Biff works for my father. But I'm not sure how much longer that is going to last because he was acting really strange today, like he was going to try and take over the world or something."

"Great Scott! Biff is back!" Doc yelled as his eyes got huge.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about it Doc, but Biff has come up with some scheme that he thinks my father will help him with."

"Well that doesn't sound good, Marty. But first things first. We must get Indy back to his own time. But we are going with him to stop this Belloc person."

"Umm, not to say I'm not one hundred percent behind you Doc, but I don't feel like messing with some half human, half skeleton freak with magic powers." Marty replied, sounding a little skittish.

"You have to Marty. No offense to you Indy, but I don't think you can take this guy alone. That's why we are going and why we are at it, get even more people to help bring down Belloc. There is only one condition, you must help us fight Biff after we defeat Belloc." Doc said.

"No offense taken. Also, I will help you guys, but my one question is who do you have that could possibly help us?" Indy replied.

"Oh don't worry, I have some people that I think can help." Doc said smiling.

"Shit, this is going to be one crazy adventure. This will beat all our previous adventures." Marty said to himself.

"Now then, lets get started then. Indy, Marty, follow me to the garage. We will have all the time we need a few minutes and we will begin our journey." Doc said walking down the hall.

Indy looked over Marty and Marty looked back, shook his head and followed Doc to the garage. "I said it once, but I'll say it again. This is going to be one hell of an adventure. By the way, Indy, who is Marion Ross? Your girlfriend or something?"

"Um, actually no. I'll tell you later, ok?" Indy said, still thinking about Marion.

"Uh, alright." Marty said as they walked into the garage.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
